Victoria Jones
Victoria Weston Jones is the secondary antagonist in the Stringy and Mopy webcomic series. Background In 1996, Victoria participated in a Satanic group known as the Sixth of Men. She was known as a naive, but gothic college girl who happened to be the daughter of a rich banker. Sometime later, her boyfriend at the time, Brandon Hurt, convinced her to be sacrificed to bring Lucifer back from the dead. She agreed and thus participated in the ritual. After she was sacrificed, her spirit, of course, descended to hell where she had to watch her then-boyfriend not only cheat on her with another rich young woman, Angelica Rosechu, and thus killing Victoria's entire family. She then made a deal with the Devil to bring Brandon to Hell in exchange for semi-immortality. She agrees and was brought back to life by her best friend, Lolita Smith. After Lolita gave her all that she needs, she was given her badge, The Badge of Kappa, one of 24 badges that allow the user to access the powers of the Therian Multiverse. With the Kappa Badge, she can transform into Kappa the Naga. Unlike normal Kappas, the very nature of the Naga completely takes control over Victoria, and due to Victoria's demonic nature, she can devour her enemies and absorb their life force Meeting with Stringy It wouldn't be until 2020 when she finally meets the quirky superhero, Stringy. The two have a frenemy-like relationship - even to the point of it become more than just that. Victoria shares a complete hatred for Stringy but also some amount of respect. She respected the fact that Stringy would not go over the edge to kill her enemies (even though she has done so on plenty of occasions)and thus turn herself in to become vengeful to those who killed her mother, but at the same time annoyed at her quirky, go-lucky attitude. In the webcomic, Stringy and Mopy: The Adventure Begins, Stringy (now 17) meets up with her again at an old church and confronts her about the murders she left miles back. Victoria, after eating her ex-boyfriend fights, and tries to kill Stringy until Pappy arrived and shot her in the face. Lucky for her, she was granted with an advanced Regenerative Healing Factor due to her being a demon and a Therian. After the confrontation, Victoria escapes after being satisfied with ending the life of her ex-boyfriend that killed her many years ago. Appearance In the webcomic series, in the beginning, Victoria wore a red jacket, black jeans, and black boots. She wore her hair long and had on long earrings. She wears the Badge of Kappa inside her jacket around as a necklace. Later on, she wears a black and red tight latex bodysuit, an energy belt, and black high heels. She wears her long in the beginning but trimmed it down with half of her hair covering half of her face. Powers and Abilities Being a Kappa user, Victoria inhibited the powers of a spiritual Naga, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, burrowing, etc. She is one of many that do not rely on her energy manipulative abilities, but when she does it's not as powerful as the Alpha or the Zeta, but its potent enough to cause some amount of damage. Her demonic side, however, enhanced her Badge wielding abilities making her more of a threat than anyone could imagine. She is fast enough to travel from New York to DC within 12 minutes and strong enough to throw a car over a hill. She also uses her sexuality to her advantage to doop unlucky guys, like Issac, to unarm themselves before murdering them. Victoria in her base form is stronger than any normal human being. Like Stringy, she is inhumanly strong, strong enough to lift a grown man from up the ground. She has 15 years experience as an MMA fighter and has 12 years of Gun Kata martial arts. She has fought on par with Stringy with little to no difficulty. Badge of Kappa The Badge of Kappa is the weakest badges of the 24. However, spiritually advanced, such as angels and demons, can enhance the power of the Kappa making them as powerful, if not dangerous users of this Badge. It is also one of the most unpredictable. Unlike the rest, this badge can take control of the user making them do things they would normally do. In the case of Victoria, she welcomes the violent urges and starts killing anyone that stands in her way - including children. It is a circular badge with a black rim and a yellow body with a black rectangle on the center. Personality Victoria in the past was known as a naive, and innocent young woman until she met a man named Brandon Hurt. Ever since then, she has become vindictive, demented, sadistic, and evil. She is possessive and murderous. She would get incredibly annoyed at Stringy's sense of justice and Mopy's innocence, seeing them as anti-her. Though she would, from time to time, flirt with unexpected men before killing them (eating them). Unlike Richard, she does have morals (some morals), but not enough to redeem herself to choose the path of a hero. Quotes "You should have thought with the head on your shoulders than the one in between your legs," - Victoria after eating Issac "Brandon, I missed you baby. It's been over a few decades since I seen you" - Victoria expressing her love to Brandon "Remember when we first met and you said that in the afterlife we would meet each other again? When I was in hell, I saw you fucking another bitch, then from there you massacred my parents. The only love I have for you, is your flesh," - Victoria getting ready to murder Brandon. Category:Villain Category:Femme Fatalle Category:Female Category:Kappa User